Midnight Musing
by Hadican
Summary: One-Shot. Yuugi still has nightmares about the ordeal with the Orichalcos and wakes up in the middle of the night to the concern of his dark.


Author's Note: Welp I found this on my computer and it was almost finished. So I did a quick speed read and decided I'd upload it. I probably spelled Orichalcos wrong, but it's mentioned twice so hopefully it won't be too bothersome.

I also apologize if anyone seems out of character.

* * *

Midnight Musing

He woke up with a gasp. Sweat pouring down his face and causing his pajamas to stick to his body. The cool night air rushed to meet him as he threw off the blankets an almost blind panic settling in his stomach when his legs got tangled into the fabric.

After a few seconds of struggling the boy managed to untangle his legs and stagger to the bathroom. He felt like retching, but thankfully didn't.

Yuugi turned the water on cold and splashed his face a few times, trying to divest himself of the nightmarish memory that tried to make itself known even now. He was awake and it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real.

The boy staggered back into his room and sank down onto the bed with a tired huff.

It was about this time that he felt the familiar presence of his other. The dark spirit's side of their bond was wracked with worry, but Yuugi had been too out of it to let him know that it was just a nightmare.

/Aibou are you alright?/ the spirit's voice was full of apprehension. The boy nodded before confirming it in the mind link.

/Yes, I'm alright.../ Assessing that his host was in fact physically alright the spirit changed tactics.

/And mentally?/ He ventured, returning to his usual stoic nature. Though even with the mask back on Yuugi could feel Yami's worry practically pouring through. Eventually he must have noticed because slowly the spirit backed off and withdrew it as a bit of embarrassment entered the bond for a few brief moments.

/I'll be...alright./ He affirmed with a wispy sigh as his hand came up to rest on his dampened forehead. Yuugi wasn't going to sleep for the rest of the night and counted his blessings that tomorrow was Saturday and not a weekday.

/Do you wish to discuss it?/ His dark asked, translucent form appearing suddenly and sitting on the bed. The light moved his hand so he could look at the ancient spirit. He couldn't get over the irony that a ghost was sitting on a physical object as if it actually pertained to him. The thought faded as he nodded once.

/Sure./ Yuugi replied back and sat up before crossing his legs. Running a hand through his still dampened hair he looked at the spirit and began, though he kept it through the mind link.

/It was a dream about my time in the Orichalcos./ He explained muscles tugging his lips upwards into a sad smile. It was still a sore subject and he noticed the moment he uttered the words Yami's face darkened. Yami remained silent and so he continued. /It's not like I didn't believe you guys were coming for me, but to be honest it was incredibly lonely there, even though there were thousands of other spirits around./

/Other spirits.../ Yami echoed in a detached manner that had an empty feeling clawing at Yuugi's heart. It was obvious he had struck a chord. /Ra, Yuugi you were.../

Dead. He couldn't finish his sentence, but Yuugi knew that, that was probably what he was going to say.

/But it wasn't for long./ Yuugi interjected gently placing a hand on Yami's translucent shoulder. Though it was just a gesture the warmth and understanding he poured through did what the gesture couldn't. /Besides it was a silly nightmare and everything is back to normal./

Yami shook his head and an ironic smile was plastered to his face that had Yuugi blinking.

/Why is it when I am the one who is supposed to be comforting you, instead you comfort me?/ His dark noted and Yuugi blinked in confusion.

/You comfort me all the time./ Yuugi said and his dark knew that was what he was going to say. It was just like his light to praise others but never himself. Yuugi couldn't see the reality. The reality that he didn't need Yami, but that Yami needed him. That's what the Orichalcos had proven.

Though it hurt the spirit was relieved to know that once he was gone Yuugi would be just fine.

* * *

I probably could have written a lot more, but then it might have turned into a train wreck so I stopped it. Though coincidentally, I think it's a train wreck no matter the length. Also Yuugi's soul outside of body=dead to me and so you can see why Yami would still be guilty since it was his fault and all. Which technically Yuugi's case is worse than death considering his soul was going to be used as fuel for Leviathan, but I digress. Thanks for reading.


End file.
